If I Cannot Bring My Friend
by Northstar Pokeshipper
Summary: Made in response to the Pokémon Sword & Shield E3 video. Bonnie is excited to go to a new region with Dedenne, but that all changes when she learns some upsetting news. Platonic Kalosnuzzleshipping. #bringbacknationaldex
1. Chapter 1

**And now for something completely different! Hello, Pokemon fans, and welcome to my newest story, If I Cannot Bring My Friend. This story is going to be a single chapter story set a couple of years after the XY (and Z) series of the anime. It is going to follow a new Pokemon trainer heading out of her home region for the first time. That is, only to figure out that she cannot bring a Pokemon that has been with her for years to the new region. This story is obviously based on what went down at E3 when Masuda mentioned you cannot bring every Pokemon into Sword and Shield. And just so you know, I never watched [much of] XY(Z), so pointers for all of the factual stuff that I fucked up in this fic are appreciated. Now, without further ado, here is my very special Pokemon story, If I Cannot Bring My Friend.**

* * *

It was a warm, spring day in the region of Kalos as the sun began to rise above Lumiose City. Inside one of the bedrooms, a small orange Pokemon stirred for a little bit and awoke. She looked at the time and then back at her trainer. Well, technically the girl was not her trainer, but that was all changing today, as the Pokemon's trainer was finally going to get her Pokemon license! The electric-and-fairy type ran up to her trainer's head and began to shake it.

"De-ne!" the Pokemon told her trainer, "Dedenne!"

The young, blonde girl heard the cries of the Pokemon friend that she had for three years after traveling the Kalos region with her brother and their two friends, one of whom she hoped to be with someday.

"Morning," she said to her Pokemon before looking at the time on the clock: six-thirty. While this was still a little bit too early for most of the city to get up, she was all ready to start the most important day of her life, the day she began her Pokemon adventure. She had been planning for this day for a long time, from the clothes she would be wearing to the region she decided to go to on her adventure. She got dressed and made her way across the hall to her brother's room and knocked on the door. When that didn't work, the girl kneeled down to her Dedenne and asked her to go into her brother's room and wake him up.

"Dene!" Dedenne said as her trainer creaked the door open and ran up the bed. She got nice and close to the trainer that captured her and used a light Thundershock on the teenager. He looked at the Antenna Pokemon and went outside of his room to see his sister standing outside the door.

"Morning, brother!" she said happily as Dedenne got back onto her shoulder, "Today is the big day!"

Usually, Clemont would be angry with his sister, but he decided to let it go because today was the day she had been waiting for since the day they had ended their journey with Ash Ketchum three years ago.

"Alright, Bonnie," Clemont told his sister, "Just let me get dressed and then we will head to Sycamore so that you can get your license."

* * *

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Clemont asked Bonnie as they walked into the airport. You see, Bonnie was planning on traveling through the Galar Region after Ash sent her tickets to go there (he already visited there, and although he didn't win the league (obviously), he did build a better relationship with one of his original traveling companions, and many people were expecting wedding bells from them in the foreseeable future). Initially, their father was worried about his only daughter going to a region far from home but eventually agreed to let her go.

"I am going to be alright, big brother," Bonnie said.

"Dene!" Dedenne said, agreeing with her trainer's statement.

"Alright," Clemont said.

"Attention, everyone!" a voice said over the intercom, "AirGalar Flight One-One-One-Five with nonstop service to Galar is about to begin boarding at Gate 19 in Terminal B."

Bonnie looked down at her ticket and told her brother that it was her flight and began to run all the way to Terminal B, with Dedenne barely hanging on her trainer bolted to where she needed to go.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Bonnie was on the plane with Dedenne sitting on her lap, excited to be heading to a new region.

"Isn't this exciting, Dedenne?" she asked her Pokemon. The electric-and-fairy Pokemon nodded, and so she sat back and thought about all of the adventures that they would have in the Galar Region…

That is until a person who Bonnie assumed worked for AirGalar walked up to her and said to the blonde girl, "This may be sudden, but I am sorry, we cannot allow you to take that Pokemon to Galar."

Bonnie and Dedenne looked up at the man in silence for about a minute before the sister of Lumiose City's Gym Leader asked, "Why?"

"Because Dedenne is not native to the Galar region," the man said before handing her a list of all of the Pokemon that were native. As Bonnie read the list of Pokemon that were allowed to be transferred, she felt like throwing up when she didn't see Dedenne's name in the list.

"And WHY can't I bring Dedenne to Galar if it is not in the Galar region's Pokedex?" Bonnie asked the AirGalar employee boldly.

"Because we want people to get to the region sooner and use the Pokemon that are already there," the employee said to Bonnie, "Plus, the animation is super smooth, so it is worth leaving your old Pokemon behind!" With that, he reached towards Dedenne and grabbed her body.

But Bonnie quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed Dedenne's tail and told the man, "If I cannot bring my friend, then I am not going to your stupid region!"

It only got worse from there, as the employee kicked Bonnie to try and force her to let go of her Pokemon. It hurt, but the girl was determined and kept holding on to her partner's tail. Several passengers took out their phones and began taping the girl struggling to win against the man who just won't let her Pokemon go. The man walked closer and closer to the exit in an attempt to get the Pokemon off of the plane, but as Bonnie REFUSED to let go, she was dragged along the floor, causing her to get burned by the rug. But she still was not giving up just yet.

"Let go!" she yelled, "Let go of my Dedenne this moment!"

After what seemed to be an eternity, they reached the front of the plane and Bonnie was starting to get weak.

"Just let go!" Bonnie said as the AirGalar employee kicked her one last time. After that, she was knocked out.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bonnie was lying in a hospital bed due to the injuries she sustained, while her brother, Dedenne, and a couple of nurses were standing by the bed, looking down at her. As soon as Dedenne was thrown off of the plane (with her trainer still unconscious), she tried to find Clemont as quickly as she could before leading him to Terminal B, Gate 19. The Antenna Pokemon lead the blonde to her trainer laying there on the ground. Clemont picked her up and ran to the hospital as fast as she could.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Phew," Clemont said as soon as she woke up, "I am glad that you are alright."

Using her strength, she tried to hug her brother, but one of the nurses put her hand down and told the ten-year-old that she had to rest.

"What happened?" she asked.

The nurses and Clemont went on to explain everything that happened between the incident on the plane and now.

"You were beaten up pretty hard, to the point where you were knocked out for over a day," the other nurse told the young girl, "But you should be able to leave tomorrow."

Bonnie was shocked to hear that she was knocked out for that long, but her Dedenne walked along her chest and rubbed her face against the cheek of her trainer's face.

"That is okay," Bonnie said.

"Aren't you upset about not being able to go to Galar?" her brother asked.

Bonnie shook her head and told him, "If I cannot bring my friend, then I am not going to Galar."

* * *

Over the following days, the video of the AirGalar employee trying to force Dedenne away from Bonnie (and her trying to fight back) spread all over the internet, and within a week, everyone in every region of the world from Kanto to Alola to the Orange Islands knew about the video. It was featured on news outlets across the globe, people started to make petitions to get the employee who dragged Bonnie across the floor fired, and trainers from around the world began to send the Citron family items to help her out on her journey.

People were outraged that a man would do such a thing to an innocent girl just starting her Pokemon journey, but one group defended the man: the Galarians.

"If that morveuse brought her rat into our proud region, then our whole ecosystem would be screwed," Julie Magnolia, the professor of the Galar region said to newspapers across the country, "We hated those rude and stinky trainers bringing their Pokemon into our region for over a thousand years, and we need to put a stop to it!"

Those statements made her go from a moderate position to dead last in a poll on the most popular Pokemon professors and caused multiple Kalosians to cancel their trips to the Galar region in favor of areas more friendly to Pokemon from the other countries in the world. Many parts of the world followed Kalos's lead and decided not to go to the Galar region for their journeys.

As for Bonnie? She and her Dedenne are currently doing an excellent job in their adventures across the Kalos region. She couldn't decide whether to go on the training path like Ash, or the performing road like Serena, so she decided to go on both. She currently has three badges and one key, as well as a team of Pokemon she otherwise would not have brought if she decided to go to the Galar region.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kanto region, Ash and Misty were in a Pokemon Center just starting to get ready for a new adventure that day with their Pokemon, when Ash picked up a newspaper to show a young girl showing the camera the latest badge that she earned with her Dedenne jumping up in celebration.

"What does it say?" Misty asked as Ash began to read it.

"Young Kalosian Wins Again!" the big letters said at the top of the page before the main story started, "Earlier today, Bonnie Citron of Lumiose City (aged 10), won another badge in her quest to become the best trainer in her region. Despite having a type-disadvantage, her Tyrantrum knocked out the final Pokemon on Korrina's team."

"Wasn't Bonnie one of the trainers who went with you when you were in the Kalos region?" Misty asked.

The black-haired boy nodded and said, "Although she wasn't a trainer at the time."

"Well," the girl from Cerulean City said to Ash, "I hope you did a good job influencing her quest."

Ash nodded as he set down the newspaper, not even noticing the story at the very bottom of the page because it was in super-small text: "All Galarian Trainers have been banned from taking part in foreign Pokemon events after refusing to let Pokemon outside of their Pokedex enter the region."

* * *

**And with that, this extraordinary story is complete. I got the idea for this story after watching Pokemon at E3. I was outraged that they said that you are only able to transfer Pokemon through Home if they are in the Galar region. I initially posted a video about the matter, and you can view it on YouTube. The video is called "Give Me the Right to Send Every Pokemon to Sword/Shield, or Give me Death." Anyways, after a little while, I decided to vent my anger through the thing I do best: writing stories, so that is how I decided to write this fic. And the reason I chose to include characters from the Kalos saga is for a new trilogy of tales I plan on writing: The Five Trainers Trilogy! As I never watched the Kalos series initially, I am going to go through the struggle and watch all 140 episodes and rewrite the series with my favorite PokeGirl included. And who knows, maybe my opinions on you-know-who will change. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story, especially for my readers who enjoyed Kalos. I will see you next time, if I cannot bring my friends, then I am not going to Galar, and dare to KalosNuzzleship! (Although you should do it platonically since female trainer on female Pokemon action is just plain weird.)**


	2. Updates

**SATURDAY, June 22nd, 2019: **Changed all of the instances of "Lumious" to "Lumiouse" (stupid silent "e")

**SATURDAY, June 29th, 2019: **Changed "Lumiouse" to "Lumiose", changed the "Terminal 19" to "Terminal B, Gate 19", changed the note at the end of the newspaper.

**WEDNESDAY, July 17th, 2019: **Added forgotten quotation marks.

**SUNDAY, August 3rd, 2019: **Learned that this story got onto TV Tropes, but don't know which page it is on.


End file.
